


Rabbia

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post TLJ
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Quello è l’unico modo per farlo tornare ogni volta."





	Rabbia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Rage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158176) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie)

> Scritta per la Drabblethon di We are out of prompt

L’ultima volta che ha incrociato i suoi occhi sembravano pieni di un incomprensibile rimprovero.  
“Sei una specie di larva che mi divora” ha detto, apparendo fra le rovine della giungla di Yavin 4. “Sai quanto sto maledicendo il giorno in cui ti ho incontrata?”  
Certo che lo sa. Lo sa benissimo. Per questo continua ad ignorarlo mentre si prepara per la battaglia che verrà. Quella in cui si affronteranno di nuovo.  
Non ha tempo da perdere in chiacchiere, non dopo quello che è successo su Crait.  
Vorrebbe solo dirgli “Sei un idiota, Ben Solo!” ma non vede perché dovrebbe sprecare fiato.  
Le ha teso la mano e lei lo ha respinto. Perché è un idiota, sì. E non ha mai capito niente di lei.   
Se avesse ceduto, lui non l’avrebbe più guardata nello stesso modo. Quindi preferisce andare avanti così. Odiandolo con tutta se stessa, fingendo di riuscire a dimenticarlo.   
Perché sa che è quello che lui vuole. Quello è l’unico modo per farlo tornare ogni volta. Ignorarlo, tacere, ricordargli con uno sguardo che è tutto finito, che sono ai ferri corti e che, dopo averlo ucciso, si terrà la sua spada come trofeo.   
Le piace sentirsi i suoi occhi furiosi addosso mentre attende un cenno da lei. Le piace sentirlo svanire portandosi dietro il suo rancore. Le piace la consapevolezza che tornerà, ancora e ancora. Concedendole l’unico modo che ha per continuare ad amarlo.


End file.
